Office Scandal
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: Isaka starts to get blackmailed with indecent photo's of him and Asahina his lover/Assistant together.. how far will Isaka go in order to keep and protect his relationship, and what is it that his blackmailer really wants. rated m for lemons/smut


**Ok**, So here Is my first Junjo Romantica fic, so it leaves off after the Isaka and Asahina Episode in Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi..

**Title: Office scandal**

**Pairing: Asahina X Isaka**

**Rating: M For the lemon's**

disclaimer: i don't own junjo, if I did there would be more on these tooo and it would be longer :P

Id like to thank sliverrose for beta'ing this for me :)

* * *

As Isaka looked up from his pile work, he looked over to Asahina who was busily working away as usual. Isaka watched him type up the important document he was working on. He noticed that Asahina's lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line of frustration. How every now and then, he would run his tongue along his lips to keep them moist; his left hand would reach up and run through his chestnut brown hair as he sighed. The office building was usually empty at this time of night; they had stayed behind a good few hours to complete the last of their work for that day… Isaka got up out of his seat quietly not wanting to disturb his lover's work. He walked over and locked the door to their office so they would not be disturbed. Asahina didn't notice his movements, until he could barely see. Isaka had dimed the light down so low that so all that was left was a faint glow of the bulb.

"Isaka, what the hell?" he asked, looking straight at his lover's form on the other side of the room.  
"The bright lights were giving me a headache" Isaka mumbled. He returned to his seat, not giving away his true intentions for dimming the annoying lights. Isaka looked at his laptop trying to concentrate on his work. however, it wasn't working in the slightest, So he decided to close the lid of his annoying laptop. He sighed, leaning back in his seat. His pale violet eyes made their way over to his lover's form for about the millionth time tonight. This time it was different though, he was entranced with the way Asahina looked in the moonlight, which was now steadily streaming through the window, cutting into the rear darkness of the normally bright room. The way Asahina auburn hair shone in the moonlight made it seem darker yet sparkly and more entrancing than normal. Asahina's brows were furrowed, his lips in a frown, his tie was hanging loosely around his neck, the first few buttons on his shirt were undone, and Isaka could see the moonlight dance and glint against his smooth pale chest. Every time his pink tongue poked out his mouth and licked his lips, it made his dick harden in anticipation. Isaka couldn't help but want to kiss those lips, run his hands through his lover's hair and pull him closer.

Isaka's need for his lover grew stronger, his pants becoming tighter. He was already hard just watching him from a distance. Isaka couldn't hold it anymore he had to have him, he quietly made his way over to stand behind Asahina. He circled his arms around Asahina neck, leaned down and licked his ear, nibbling on it as he did so. He whispered, "Take me," sweetly in his ear.

"Isaka, not now, not here" Asahina huffed out, annoyed. He stood up to shrug his lovers' arms off his shoulders.

However, before he could finish his sentence, Isaka's lips were on his, capturing him in a passionate lip lock. Asahina let out a moan and pushed Isaka away from him.

"I said not here, I'm trying to work on something that you, yourself should be working on, which I have kindly helped you out on. So instead of messing around, get back to work." Asahina firmly stated.

"Asahina, please, I need you," Isaka moaned.

"Isaka…" Asahina gasped as Isaka grabbed him, their lips meeting in another scorching kiss.

Isaka sharply pushed Asahina down onto the desk, scattering the documents all over the floor. His hands ran down Asahina's shirt, unbuttoning it as he went. He caught Asahina's lips in another fiery kiss. Their tongues searching each other's warm caverns, as if trying map out others entire mouth. Asahina's hands where curled through the black locks of his lover's hair.

Isaka's fingers slowly pinched Asahina's nipples then circled them. His mouth kissing down the slide of asahina's neck, sucking on the skin as he went leaving behind a trail of raw red patches marking him as Isaka's. His lips ghosted over one nipple making Asahina shiver in delight as Isaka's hand went to the belt buckle and slowly unfastened it, Asahina let out a gasp. Isaka pulled Asahina's pants down until they pooled at his feet, Isaka's lips traced light kisses down asahina's body until they reached the top of his navy boxers, where he stopped.

He felt Isaka's warm breath blow over the tip of his slowly hardening member, making him moan in delight. Asahina sat up on the desk, he grabbed Isaka's shirt, and pulled it off over his head and threw it onto the floor. Isaka pushed Asahina back down and pulled his boxers off, letting his hand wrap around the hard member before him. He started to stroke it painfully slow. While he kisses his lover's soft, sweet lips, their tongues danced together in passion. Isaka lips slowly made their way down Asahina's pale soft skin, leaving feather light kisses as he went. His lips stopped right above Asahina hard member, Isaka looked up and caught the heated gaze of his lovers stunning mahogany eyes.

The warmth of his lover's breath hitting the tip of Asahina's hard member was enough to make him gasp. Isaka took this as a need to continue teasing him, he ran his tongue across the weeping tip before taking him fully in his warm mouth.

The warmth of his lover's mouth, the way his tongue was running up and down his member, the sight of Isaka's head bobbing up and down was driving him crazy, he wanted to come so bad, with the flick of isaka's tongue across the head of his hard member made him lose all self control.

"Isaka... Oh… Mm… hnm! Augh, oh fuck, Isaka.. argh… mmgh… Arh I'm going to cum!" he moaned out.

Isaka felt his lover's cum hit the back of his throat and he swallowed all of his lover's fluid. Nevertheless, Isaka did not stop there, he kept sucking his member, milking him dry and making him hard all-over again. Isaka suddenly stopped and Asahina let out a low groan. Isaka licked his lips and kissed his way back up Asahina's body before plant another passionate kiss on his lovers' sweet lips. Asahina could taste himself as Isaka's tongue entered his mouth, battling with his own, each trying to dominate the others mouth.

Asahina flipped their positions so that Isaka was under him, their lips meet yet again as more documents were pushed out the way and scattered to the floor. Asahina's hands ran down his lover's body, tweaking his lovers pink nipples.

"Asahina… oh! Nghng… Arh!" Isaka moaned out.

Asahina's hands ran down Isaka's creamy skin while he sucked on his neck; leaving his own mark in return. His left hand undid Isaka's belt, and he pulled it from his lover's pants, and dropped it to the floor with a 'thud'. Asahina pulled the zipper down teasingly slow.

"Asahina, please! I need you, now!" Isaka moaned begging him to remove his clothes faster. Those words was all it took for Asahina to be rock hard again.

Asahina grabbed onto Isaka' pants and pulled them from his lover's body, tossing them into a heap on the floor, he then removed Isaka's light blue boxers. He kissed Isaka's nipples and then rubbed them with his fingers, pinching them and making them taut. He ran his hand up the length of his lover's member, and his tongue brushed over the tip of Isaka's dripping wet member, tasting his intoxicating pre-come.

Asahina lifted his right hand and put two fingers to Isaka's mouth. Isaka's tongue darted out and danced around the fingers, making them fully coated his saliva. Isaka let out a brutal moan as Asahina took his member in his mouth. Asahina's tongue ran up and down the underside of his hard member. Isaka's body arched up into his lovers mouth, making Asahina take him deeper into his warm cavern. Asahina's saliva-coated fingers were at his puckered entrance, one of the fingers slowly pushed its way into the tight ring of muscles of his ass, teasing him as it pulled back out.

"Gah!...Ah-Asahina, don't stop!" Isaka cried out.

He slowly pushed the finger in a little bit more than he had before pushing it in and out before adding a second finger. Pumping them in and out slowly at first, making Isaka gasp, Asahina continued to repeatedly pump them in and out getting faster each time, scissoring them, making it so he would not hurt his lover when he finally took him with his hard length. He pushed the third finger into his lover's tight ass, making Isaka moan and writher beneath him when he grazed past the prostate.

"Oh Karou, ngh!... Ah… ng, take me now!" Isaka panted, he couldn't take it much longer, he tried to arch back onto Asahina's fingers, however Asahina had pulled them out quickly of his hole, making Isaka whimper at the loss.

Asahina grabbed Isaka by the waist and flipped him over, pushing him face first on to the desk scattering the last of the documents everywhere. He didn't care. All he wanted was to pound into his lover's tight, hot hole. Tightening his grip on Isaka's hips, he lined his member with his lover's hole. He pushed forward into Isaka making him yelp out at the sudden intrusion. He stopped and waited for Isaka to adjust before continuing. Isaka pushed back on his hard member signalling he was ready for him to move again. Asahina pulled out only to push back into him harder, his rock hard member rubbed up against Isaka's prostate with every second thrust.

"Oh!... nrghhh… Arh!" Isaka moaned out in pleasure, he felt himself getting near to his release.

Isaka was in heavenly bliss as his lover continued to pound into his tight canal. Isaka's moans were falling faster from his mouth with every thrust. Asahina pushed his hard member in and out of his lover's warm tight hole, repeatedly. Asahina pounded into him faster and harder each time. he kissed Isaka's neck, making Isaka arch more and spread his legs wider apart, making Asahina's member go deeper into him than before. With every thrust Asahina made, it rubbed against his abused prostate, making him moan, and yell out even louder than before.

"Oh god, Karou! Harder, ng arh ngh, faster!" he screamed. Isaka was so close to his release; he felt Asahina's thrusts become more irregular. Isaka, sensing his lover was so close as well, was making him dizzy with pleasure. He felt Asahina's hand wrap around his leaking member, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

"Ohh…You feel so hot…. so tight, Ryuichiro!" he breathed out, the sexiness in his words pushed Isaka over the edge.

"Nnhhg… Ah, argh, fuck! Nngh, arh! Kaoru!" he moaned out, as he came right there into Asahina hand.

"Oh fuck! Ngh! Argh! Ryuuichiro, god! Mmm… Ahhh!" Asahina moaned out as he came deep inside his lover's ass, filling him to the brim. Asahina collapsed onto his lover exhausted. Asahina picked himself up after a few moments, pulling out of his lover's tight ass. He picked Isaka up and moved them to the floor for a more comfortable position, where he pulled Isaka close to him in a fierce and crushing hug, kissing Isaka's lips passionately.

"I love you, Ryuuichiro," he whispered.

"I love you too, Kaoru." Isaka's soft sleepy voice mumbled back, they held onto each other's, naked, sweating bodies. Both of them didn't give a shit that they were still naked, lying on the floor of their office. They stayed that way for quite a while, just listening to the breath of one another, basking in the afterglow of their love making.

Asahina detangled himself from his sleeping lover and dressed them both. He picked Isaka up, bridal-style, carrying him out of the office and to the car, where he sat him down in the passenger seat and took them home. He put his sleeping lover to bed, and stripped off their clothes once again. He pulled Isaka close and hugged him to his chest.

"I love you so much, Isaka. I hope you know that," Asahina mumbled into his lovers black hair before sleep quickly took him. He didn't notice his lover stir in his sleep.

"I love you too, I don't know what I'd do without you, Asahina…" Isaka whispered back, before he fell back to sleep, he snuggled closer into Asahina' warm body and closed his eyes.

xxxx

Isaka woke up to the smell of food cooking and a cold empty bed. He got up and found his lover in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for them.

"Good morning Ryuichiro-sama. How did you sleep?" he blushed and grinned at the thought of what they did last night.

"Perfectly," Isaka smirked back... As walked over and pulled Asahina down for a passionate morning kiss before taking his seat and scarfing down his breakfast. He ate while Asahina let him know what meeting he had this morning...

xxx

When the pair arrived at work, they went into their office and noticed the mess they made last night. Isaka sat down at his desk smirking, while Asahina began picking up the discarded documents before sorting them and putting them back in the correct piles on the side of his desk.

Asahina turned around to ask if Isaka wanted a coffee or anything while he was getting his own. Isaka nodded his head to confirm that he wanted one, and Asahina left the office.

After a few minutes, he heard the door to his office open. Thinking it was Asahina, he looked up, but instead of Asahina, it was their always bright and happy deliveryman, Itsuo Tachinbana, who handed Isaka a small A4 sized envelope, Isaka thanked him for it as he left the room.

Without reading the font to see whom it was from, he tore it open, thinking it would be from one of his head editors he opened it quickly making sure not to spill the contents.

As he pulled out the page, he saw something drop to the floor; he bent down to pick it up. As he grabbed it and lifted the small bit of paper up, he turned it over dropping it onto his desk, his violet eyes widened in shock, his mind and his body froze. There, on his desk, lay a very raunchy picture of him and Asahina from last night, in this room, making love. He picked up the first page that came with the photo and read...

_Dear Isaka-san_

_You and your assistant have been caught in the most damned of acts. It was very unprofessional of you, Isaka-san. I have a lot more photos of you two where that one came from. If you don't want everyone and your father find out about your relationship with your assistant, you better follow my demands exactly.._

_These demands you will receive tomorrow morning…_

Isaka dropped the page in shock. He was glad Asahina was not in the office with him at this very moment, he did not know how his lover would act to this, nor did he want to worry the Asahina with this type of thing. Isaka didn't know if he could follow these demands, he didn't even know what they were. Isaka started worried about both their jobs, and what the people of the board would think if they found out that, their director and his assistant were together in a gay relationship.

It wasn't against the company polices to date within the work place, so he wasn't worried about that, but he was tremendously worried what his father would think of both of them. Isaka put his hands in his head, and sighed loudly. He herd the door open, and quickly put the note and photo away in his locked draw. He turned to see Asahina looking gazing at him with a smirk on his lips. Oh god, how he loved those lips on him, no, he had to stop thinking like that at work, but he couldn't help it he was completely in-love with Asahina.

He quickly turned away and got back to work, later on that day Isaka was still stressing over what the person, who sent him that note and photo, could possibly want from him…

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter

please do leave a review


End file.
